The Ark
The Ark is a pivotal location in the series, introduced in season 2. History Season 2 Nothing about the Ark's creation and original function is known. It was first hinted at the end of season 1, though only as an vague plan being put into place by CATS. It was later revealed that the King was building a large superweapon with the assistance of the Angry Video Game Nerd, but it was learned that the weapon was actually a portal to an alternate dimension in space where the Ark is found. The Ark is revealed to be a massive structure with a central hub and many spindling arms radiating from the center. The portal to the Ark must be entered at a bearing of 269; otherwise one will begin to jump randomly through time and eventually suffer a brain explosion unless a "constant," or important person in two different time periods, is found. Cortana reveals that the Ark can control time and space, and that she was under the impression it was simply a myth and not a real location. After Master Chief enters the portal on the wrong bearing, his time travelling antics inadvertently cause many of the major decisions and events in the series. He finally uses the Arbiter and Cortana as constants and returns to the present. Master Chief also has a spirited game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the King to bargain for the Arbiter and Cortana. Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana discover that the Ark has a laser that will be fired at an unknown destination by the King. Additionally, Sergeant Johnson leads a massive UNSC force to the Ark and threatens to kill the King and his forces if they do not surrender. The Ark is destroyed by Ronald McDonald and the Ancients after the laser is disabled, when it was revealed the King intended to destroy Ronald and his cohorts. Season 3 When the Ark explodes, Master Chief and the Arbiter are sent to the distant future, the year 2020, while the King, Johnson, and Ronald are sent to the distant past. The location of the Ancients is unknown, as is Cortana's fate. Rooms Control room The Ark's main control room is where the King's scientists and researchers prepare the laser for firing. The Arbiter and Cortana attack it and end up getting captured there. When Master Chief beats the King at Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Arbiter and Cortana escape and Chad Warden is executed for his failure. Later, the King communicates with Sergeant Johnson and Ronald from the control room. Finally, Cortana goes to the control room to disable the laser. She ends up being too far from the hanger to escape the Ark before it explodes. Laser reactor room The series of rooms and chambers that fire the Ark's superlaser. Hillary Clinton breaks in by killing a guard. When the King goes to investigate, she captures him and fights Master Chief and the Arbiter before fleeing. Master Chief and the Arbiter return there to confront the King again and have a climactic duel with him before he reveals his true intentions. Hanger The hanger is where the ships that arrive at the Ark dock. Cortana slays Hillary Clinton here as the latter attempts to escape. The hanger is relatively near the laser reactor room, as Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Sergeant Johnson are all able to get to Johnson's ship before the Ark explodes, but Cortana, in the control room, is not. Trivia *The Ark is based on the location of the same name from the Halo series. Footage of the Ark from Halo 3 is used in "Master Chief Sucks at Time Travel." Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering